


A second chance

by EzLuna13



Series: Things will be different this time [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awesome Remus Lupin, BAMF Minerva McGonagall, BAMF Narcissa Black Malfoy, BAMF Severus Snape, BAMF Sirius Black, BAMF Stiles, F/M, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Good Parent Narcissa Black Malfoy, Good Weasley Family (Harry Potter), Mary Lives, Misguided Albus Dumbledore, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Alternating, Sirius Black Lives, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzLuna13/pseuds/EzLuna13
Summary: Cassiopeia Malfoy was discontent after the war. Her younger brother dragged his wife and son into war, she lost her husband and best friends, and her Husband's cute little Godson grew up in unloved. She was going to do something about it, starting with a ritual and a time turner.
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Filius Flitwick & Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall & Severus Snape, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Severus Snape, Nymphadora Tonks/Charlie Weasley, Remus Lupin/Mary Macdonald, Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Things will be different this time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872640
Kudos: 29





	1. Bye bye present, hello past!

**Author's Note:**

> This will not be a bashing fic, unless destroying Lucius Malfoy, Fudge and Umbridge counts as bashing. 
> 
> This is my first time travel fic, so helpful feedback is welcome, as long as it is actually helpful and not just criticizing my work.She
> 
> Thanks for reading!

"Are you sure Cassie? So many things could go wrong." Hermione said as she followed the woman down to the department of mysteries.

"Miss Granger, the idiots that call themselves witches and wizards voted Fudge back in office and then locked your husband in Azkaban for murder, even though it was the murder of the man everyone feared. I lost my husband, and Remus, Tonks, Ginny, Ron, Arthur, need I go on?"

Hermione wrinkled her nose and Cassiopeia softened slightly.

"What is it?"

"What if I'm not married to Harry next time? What if we don't have our three beautiful children?"

"What if the war ends with less death and destruction? what if Harry never ends up in Azkaban, and can be with you and your children forever? You and Harry are soulmates Hermione, and that won't change. Actually, it's impossible to change."

Hermione looked a bit relieved at her last words. "Be safe, Cassie."

"No Promises Hermione. I'm like your husband, trouble follows me everywhere."

"Unlike my husband, you go looking for it just so you can kick it where it hurts." She retorted.

"Which makes me far more awesome, don't you think?" Cassie said with a grin, making Hermione chuckle. 

"Good luck, Cassie." After the war, Cassie and Hermione got closer, seeking comfort after nearly all their loved ones were lost.

Ron died after getting bitten by nagini to save Hermione, Bellatrix killed Ginny after knocking Molly out, Arthur sacrificed himself for Fred. Sirius got cocky in a duel with his insane cousin, Remus died to shield Mary, Tonks stepping in front of Charlie to take the AK. Several others died that day, Severus, Colin Creevey, Lavender brown, and many more. 

"Well, this is where I leave you. You have grown into a remarkable young woman Hermione Jean Granger." 

"Good luck, Cassie." Hermione had tears in her eyes as she hugged the older woman before turning and walking back up the stone steps. Hermione never liked the lift, it made her feel ill.

Cassie pushed open the door to the department of mysteries and entered the veil room. four unspeakables stood at each compass point, Mary MacDonald at North, Luna Lovegood at South, John Clearwater Sr at East and Draco Malfoy at west.

Each held a time turner, newly made for this specific purpose. Cassie smiled at each Unspeakable as she stood in front of the veil, hand outstretched so she was a millimetre away from touching the silky folds of translucent fabricated magic. Her other arm hung by her side.

One by one, starting at North, all the way around to West, the unspeakable began to chant, repeating it three times and turning the time turner once each time before the next person took up the chant. 

After Draco and finished chanting and turning, all four placed their time turner around Cassie's neck.

"Biar masa lalu menjadi sekarang." (Let the past become the present) she chanted three times before stepping into the veil's hidden depths.

* * *

She landed with a thud in the Veil room. At first, she thought it hadn't worked, but after sitting up and feeling no pain in her joints, and seeing the scar across her stomach she got in the battle of Hogwarts had vanished, she grinned.

"Oh, to be young again." She muttered with a smile. Her once greying hair was back to its usual Malfoy Blonde, and her dull blue eyes were as vibrant as they were all those years ago. Well, all those years ago _now._ Suddenly, reality set in. She couldn't be found here. As quick as she got there, she left, disappearing to Godric's hollow, in time to see a flash of green light and hear a terrible, blood curdling, screech. 

She ran into the cottage as fast her legs could carry her, deciding to let us mind catch up to what had just happened later. Right now, her Harry needed her. She shot past James's dead body and up the stairs, stepping over Lily to pick up a crying Harry.

"Shh Baby, Auntie Cassie's here, shhh." She rocked him gently until he fell asleep, placing him back in his crib so she could pace. Pacing was how Cassie planned things, and one thing you should never do is interrupt a pacing Cassie. 

She had actually done it. She had a plan, sort of, not really. It was more of a list.

One, get Harry.

Two, keep him and Sirius safe and hidden (and Severus if she can) while she claimed head of house Malfoy as the oldest child.

Three, Use her new influence as Lady Malfoy to persuade the world of her Husband's innocence, kick Her brother out of the family and get Cissa and Draco away from him.

Four, get Sirius to claim head of house Black and let Andy, Ted, and Dora back into the fam and kick Bella and her husband and his brother out.

Five, find Mary eleven years early and have a few years off, at least five or six. If she comes across any, destroy the Horcruxes.

Six, actively look for Horcruxes.

Seven, live a peaceful life, have seven kids, reclaim her teaching position and train the Weasley twins in the art of Pranking.

Well, the last one was a bit of an exaggeration, but hey, anything's possible.

After five minutes of pacing, Severus burst into the room, collapsing to the floor when he saw his sister in all but blood lying limp on the ground.

Cassie left the room to give him some space, walking quietly downstairs towards James's body. She slowly bent and closed his eyes, removing his glasses and putting them on the floor next to him. There, now he could be sleeping.

She knew Hagrid didn't get there until the next day, around lunchtime, so she had plenty of time before then to do what she needed to do. She walked back upstairs and saw Severus holding Harry. Well, that was knew. Fate really was on her side. For now. 

"Don't worry, I won't tell." She said with a weak smile when her friend looked at her. Severus just sighed.

"Really not the time." He said, voice cracking.

"I know, I'm sorry. It's a wreck up here, the roof could collapse any second, we should get downstairs." She took Harry and left the room, not before closing Lily's eyes and making her look more comfortable and kicking Voldemort's ashes maliciously.

Harry seemed content to sleep as she made some coffee for her and Severus, joining him on the sofa in the lounge. They sat in silence, neither knowing what to say to the other. This lasted an hour, until Sirius burst into the room, looking half-crazed with grief, anger and fear.

"Oh Cassie, thank Merlin you're ok." Sirius hugged her tightly and she allowed a few tears to fall. It had been fifteen years, fifteen years since she had last hugged her husband. The reality of what was happening sunk in and she collapsed into heavy sobs, waking Harry, who also began to cry in earnest. 

Severus and Sirius looked at each other, agreeing to a temporary truce so they could comfort Cassie. Severus pried Harry from her and Sirius rubbed her back soothingly until the flood of tears stopped.

"Better?"

"No. Sirius, you have to go home, everyone thinks you're the traitor!"

"I know. But Peter, I have to kill him for what he did. I can't let him live, Cass." Sirius tried to break free, but Cassie was holding his wrists too tight. 

"Please. Harry needs you. I need you. The rat can wait."

"She's right you know." Severus added. "Isn't the boy more important? He is your Godson after all."

Sirius gave a dry chuckle. "Why do you care? We treated you like shit."

"Lily didn't. And we were children. If you can grow up and do the right thing for once, I think I can put the past behind me and try to a bit harder to get along with you."

"Please." Cassie whispered. She put her hand on Sirius's cheek and turned his head so he was looking into her eyes. "Go home. They can't find you there." Sirius just looked at her for a few minutes before nodding. 

Severus handed him Harry.

"Sev, go with him. you're not safe either, and I'm not sure he's in very good state to be alone with a child. Dumbledore's coming, he wants to send Harry to live with Petunia. I need to change his mind."

"Very well. Stay safe."

"You too. Give me two days, I have a few other things that need doing. Find Remus if you can, make sure he knows Siri is innocent."

He nodded and Disapparated, Harry and Sirius with him. Cassie sighed. Time to get to work.


	2. Item one, check. Item two now in progress

Since it was only three in the mroning, and Hagrid wouldn't have left Hogwarts yet, Cassie saved him trouble and flooed into the Headmasters office.

"Miss Malfoy."

"Mrs Black." Cassie corrected.

"My apologies. I'm sorry for your losses earlier this evening."

"Thank you. I just came to let you know I have Harry and he will be staying with me."

"I'm sorry my dear, but he just to to his aunt and uncle, he'll need extra protection only blood wards can provide." Cassie sighed internally. This was going to take a while.

" Lily's parents blood adopted Severus, as it is possible for muggles to do so as long as they have at least one magical in the family. Severus will be living with us, and as he shares Lily's blood the wards can be put up there."

"But Severus is a death eater, he'll be locked up." Dumbledore looked genuinely upset at this.

"Correction, he was a spy and I will testify for him, as will you." 

"Harry will be better at the Dursleys." Cassie went silent. It was clear the man wouldn't give up. What to do? Well, that could work.

"Ok then. I'll take him there right now. Care to a company me?" 

"Very well." She saw the pleased twinkle in his eyes, and couldn't help but feel a tiny bit sorry for him. The man was old, he needed to retire and stop trying to sort out every problem the Wizarding world had as it was altering his judgement. Her forgotten the difference between being Right and Beneficial. 

"I'll be back in half an hour." She left the office instead of flooing and headed to McGonagall's office.

"Minnie? I need a favour..." 

Half an hour later, Cassie stood by Dumbledore with Harry in her arms outside four privet drive. She stepped forwards and rung the bell.

A thin, horse like woman opened it. "What? Oh, it's you freaks. what do you want?"

"Listen to me very carefully, Mrs Dursley." Cassie whispered so Dumbledore, who was a few metres away and studying the plants, wouldn't hear. Cassie out up a discreet silencing ward just in case.

"Dumbledore wishes for me to leave Harry here for the next ten years and every summer until he turns seventeen. I know you want that as little as I do, so that won't happen, if you take him just for today. I have a woman disguised as a cat waiting out of sight who will help you look after him and take him away if I'm not back by four in the afternoon. Do we have a deal?"

"Fine!" The woman spat.

"Good. Now, pretend to be hospitable." Cassie took down the silencing ward and Dumbledore looked up. He hadn't noticed the cat hiding in Mrs Figg's window.

"We'll take him. But we want money for his keep, you understand?" She directed to Dumbledore.

"Of course. Now, I must be going." Cassie answered before Dumbledore could, and she disapparated with crack, winking at the cat who quickly jumped down from the window.

* * *

Cassie landed outside Gringotts, waving her wand so she was dressed in plain black robes that fit her better that the ones from the future, so she would look presentable. 

She entered the bank, inclining her head at every giving she passed, until reaching a free teller.

"May your good flow and enemies cower at your name teller Riptooth. I require a consultation with the Malfoy account manager and Potter account manager."

"May you told multiply and enemies fall at your feet, Mrs Black. Griphook will take you to Ironclaw immediately, who will decide whether your request to speak with Steelfist is valid." Griphook beckoned with a long, wrinkled finger and Cassie followed him through a door and a series of corridors.

"Account Manager Ironclaw, Mrs Black." Griphook opened the door and bowed her inside before leaving. 

"Mrs Black, how may I assist you toay?"

"May your good flow and enemies cower at your name, Account Manager Ironclaw. I would like go revoke my decision to pass headship of house Malfoy to Lucius Malfoy and claim it myself."

"And what power do yo have to revoke this desicion? It takes alot of influence and power to revoke such a decision."

"Except from being married to the heir of the most rich and powerful family in the country? Not much." 

Ironclaw considered and then took out a piece of parchment and burned it.

"It is done. The ring on Lucius Malfoys finger had been summoned back here. It is now yours." He handed her a small black box and she took out the silver ring the Malfoy crest on it and slipped it on her finger.

It flashed for a second and resized so fit her hand comfortably.

"You are aware you title is now Lady Malfoy Black? When your husband claims lordship you shall become Lady Black Malfoy."

"Well aware. Now, I would like to down my brother and freeze all vaults owned by him, Annul the marriage between him and Narcissa Malfoy on the grounds of abuse and remove all of his rights to his son on the grounds of abuse. Both shall now be known as Narcissa Black and Draco Black until marriage."

"Done." Cassie grinned. With goblins, it's better to get straight to the point .

"Good. All the money from the frozen vaults is to be transferred back into the Malfoy family vaults, three million galleons of it going into a new vault for both Narcissa and Draco Black. I also use family magic to summon them here to further discuss course of action tomorrow at two. For now they shall stay at Malfoy cottage until further notice. Lucius Malfoy is now blocked from entry of all Malfoy property. "

"Done."

"And I wish to speak to the Potter account manager at his earliest convenience."

"Why?"

"To hear the Wills of Lily and James Potter."

"They have been sealed by the ministry."

"As a member of house Black and Head of house Malfoy I wish to unseal them. The reading can wait a couple of days but I wish to know who Lord and Lady Potter give guardianship of their son, Harry James Potter, as he isn't safe where he is now."

"Your request to hear the will reading shall be verified within three days. As for guardianship, we can make an exception on the grounds of the safety of a minor. Follow me."

Cassie stood and followed the goblins down another corridor and into another office. 

"Ironclaw, Lady Malfoy Black. Here it is." Cassie had to admit she was slightly surprised, how did they do these things so quickly?

Ironclaw handed her the piece of parchment and she read it quickly.

**Extract from the last will and testament of Lord James Fleamont Potter and Lady Lily Rose Potter nee Evans**

**Guardianship.**

**Our son, Harry James Potter, in the events of our deaths, should be raised by the following people in the order we list them:**

**Sirius Orion Black**

**Cassiopeia Nova Black nee Malfoy**

**Remus John Lupin**

**Mary MacDonald**

**Severus Snape**

**Alice and Frank Longbottom.**

**Petunia Dursley nee Evans and Vernon Dursley are never to be given guardianship of our son.**

"Is there anything else?"

"Not today thank you. I will be back tomorrow at two to speak to Narcissa and Draco, and hopefully some others if all goes to plan."

After leaving the bank, Cassie decided to move a part of item five up to item two, seeing as she had a few hours before she needed to collect Harry. But she needed backup, and backup she would get.

* * *

"So your saying that Mary Macdonald, who is classed as missing presumed dead, is in this completely destroyed manor not fit for human habitation? An nd she's still alive? " Kingsley Shacklebolt said skeptically. Amelia was frowning and Moody just looked, well, Moody.

"Yes. This is Gaunt Manor, a rather significant place seeing as the youngest child of Lord Gaunt was the mother of Voldemort. the place will be warded, so be careful."

It took them an hour to dismantle all of the wards and traps surrounding the manor, and a further two to clear the inside. Once in, Cassie, who had done this once before, walked straight down the hall and into the kitchen, lifting a trapdoor and descending into the basement.

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" She heard Moody shout as there was a crash. Cassie rolled her eyes, she knew Tonks would would turn up at some point of other. After all, Moody's favourite thing to do was put his trained aurors in incredibly dangerous situations at random spontaneous moments. Such as this.

She lit her wand and called up to the others, who shouted the affirmative and climbed down to join her. The cellar was dark and dank, but a shape was visible in the far corner, chained to the wall.

"Oh goodness!" Amelia gasped as she ran to the unconscious Mary, checking for a pulse and breathing a sigh of relief when she found one. 

"House elves bring her food at random times I was told." Cassie said, avoiding telling them who told her, which was Mary herself in the future.

While the two Sr Aurors, One trainee Auror and the Head of Auror office did their jobs, Cassie silently slipped away, returning two minutes later and discreetly tucking a small black box into her pocket.

She quickly cast Tempus. Half one. Time to get her Harry.


End file.
